orb_offworld_resource_basefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyulek
The Kyulek are a strange race. Not mentioned in the Aldar Torumin, the Kyulek are elusive, swift, and deadly. Their fighter vessels, especially the Pod type vessel bear a passing resemblance to the human head, while the larger Ktu-Pod resembles a head of what can only be described as some kind of demonic creature. Kyulek capital ships appear to be covered in scales, though the fighter classes lacks this feature. Likewise, their appears to be some sort of serpentine structure within the shell of their portal generators (not the Asteroid Pods.) Role Kyulek assist the Elathen in the destruction and consumption of matter. Apparently, they often show up first, establish bases and begin searching for carbons and silicates. Their ships only show up in the Alyssian Campaign, save for a sole Kyulek Portal in Malus campaign mission no.5 and 6, under Alyssian control; it is used to travel between the Frozen Edge sector and the Observer Sector. Behavior The Kyulek have their own bizarre language which is never heard audibly in game. They can speak the dialect of the Alyssians, and that of the Malus. When speaking in the language of either of the two latter races, their speech is rather robotic, akin to a computer program describing what it is doing. Kyulek never travel alone, and are not intimidated at all by the size of an opposing fleet, even if it is only a single squad of Kyulek Pods against an armada of Alyssian fighters. In the audio logs for an unfinished Malus campaign, the Exarch of Malus describes the Kyulek as having behavior patterns that seem to indicate that they were 'programmed' in their thinking. He believes the Kyulek to be brainwashed by the Alyssians, victims and/or slaves of the Great Betrayer. It seems as though the Exarch tried to remedy the problem by speaking and explaining things to the Kyulek leaders, but the leaders were to systematic in their thinking to follow different trains of thought. Physical Appearance The Kyulek are physically described as humanoids, but half as tall as normal humans, by the Malus Exarch in hidden audio log files in the game's sounds folder; ms10_win1.mp3 specifically. Kyulek are physically weak, requiring crutches to stand in the artificial gravity of the Malus ships when they boarded at the end of a hidden campaign level. This is likely due to the Kyulek being used to weaker or no gravity in their own vessels, and their own naturally weak strength. List of Ships Fighters- Pod (Light) Bipod (Medium) Tripod (Heavy) Capitals Ktu-Pod (Destroyer) Arc (Version 1.04nd later, Carrier class Capital Ship) Hive (Mother Ship) Bases- Asteroid Pods, (5 variations) Misc- Portal Structures Malus Mission Logs The Malus scrapped mission logs are easily accessible in the game's audio files, detailing the fall of the Malus Night Sky Clan into it's union with the Kyulek. However, the logs have a strong reverb effect, making it difficult to tell what the Malus exarch is saying. Note: the Malus logs for the extra missions have a different prefix than normal, ms as opposed to mal, possibly signifying a special mission requiring special means of completion to unlock the missions. ms10_Intro1 Malus exarch speaking, voice actor has a distinct male voice and a British fringe. “Malus has fallen. With my men away dealing with the remnants of the Alyssian forces, I have left her unguarded, a critical mistake. Much greater forces now sweep through the Aldus system, erasing moons and even planets from existence. Malus now withers away as aliens sear her with unholy energy. My people seek to escape, but they only move closer to death.” ms10_Intro2 Malus Exarch speaking. “Cargo ships, now carriers (indistinguishable) from our homeworld, are scattered into space. The Aliens have already destroyed countless numbers of these transports; I've witnessed the genocide of my people. Our oppressors have given us an ultimatum: they will continue their assault until I am brought forward. I pray I can reach them before it is to late. But what could they want with one man?” ms10_win1 Exarch “We had no choice but to let the aliens board our vessels. We expected a race bred for bloodshed, one that could easily stand against the Malus (unknown) in physical combat. To our shock, the emaciated aliens were only half our height, They required the assistance of crutches to move themselves from the generated gravity inside our ships.” ms10_win2 Exarch “They made their intentions clear. I was to help them gather up and eliminate the clans of Malus. They proposed this plan, as if I would immediately and enthusiastically help them progress their 'system.' They acted as if it were the only logical thing to do. Therefore I agreed to help them, granting us at least a little time to construct a counter-attack.” ms11_intro1 Exarch “We found the majority of the remaining clans in the 'grey wall,' sector. Some have joined us, and as promised the aliens have left them unharmed. Three clans refused to be absorbed into our (sounds like mobile) society. They do not understand that we have no alternative. But I cannot blame them for their resistance. However, for the survival of the Malus people, we are again called to war.” ms11_intro2 exarch “''The aliens seem as if they are in some sort of programmed trance. I've been studying their behavior and have found it to be formulated and predictable. I have come to the conclusion that we are dealing with a lost, great remnant of the Alyssians, a completely brainwashed race. If only we could reach them.”'' ms11_end1 exarch “ The remaining Malus in this sector was subverted to our cause. Most predictably as a final act of desperation. What do the aliens expect from us? Are we to be their slaves, or to surpass (all law, our our wall or something similar sounding.) by the forces that have united us? Perhaps they will simply destroy us.” end2 “Yet hope remains. The aliens are not aware that the majority of our forces are still away, pillaging the remnants of Alyssia. When they return, they will find their home shattered, and perhaps they will follow our trail of destruction.” end3 “I still believe I can reach the aliens, convince them that they are slaves to themselves. If somehow I could break them from their trance, perhaps together we could rebuild our societies. The Betrayer has caused so much suffering. Even now after their defeat, their legacy continues. '' How could such evil exist?”''